Metro Court Hotel
The Metro Court is one of the local hotels in the city of Port Charles. It is owned by Carly Corinthos-Jacks, and Olivia Falconeri, the former operations manager. Olivia inherited the hotel from her late cousin Connie Falconeri. It has several sister hotels, including the Bella Maison in Montreal, owned by Carly. It also has sister hotels in Paris, other parts of Europe, and in Hawaii. It is a rival hotel of the Cosmopolitan. History The Hotel is built after the previous Port Charles Hotel, burns down in 2004. Jasper Jacks buys out the place, and renames it Metro Court, in honor of his fiancée at the time, Courtney Matthews. In 2006, a small shooting occurred when Manny Ruiz attempted to shoot Jason Morgan on the terrace. Manny shot at him, accidentally hitting Samantha McCall instead. Skyline.]] In February 2007, the hotel falls victim to a hostage crisis, led by Jax's brother; Jerry Jacks, under the alias "James Craig". Jerry torments the hostages with a series of deadly games, which leads to the death of Alan Quartermaine. Robin Scorpio is shot in the stomach and is operated on by Emily Quartermaine and Carly Jacks. Max Giambetti is shot in the shoulder, and Father Mateo Ruiz is shot for killing one of the mercenaries. The hotel lobby explodes as a result of the takeover and is eventually rebuilt. In November 2009, Sonny Corinthos throws a lavish birthday party at the hotel for Claudia Zacchara. After Sonny discovered Claudia was the one who hired a man who accidently shot his son, she feared she herself would be killed and takes a pregnant Carly Jacks hostage at gunpoint to escape. Claudia was later tracked down and murdered by Michael Corinthos. In February of 2012, Connie Falconeri informs Carly that Jax has given her his share of the hotel, which infuriates Carly. Later that year Todd Manning bought out Connie Falconeri's shares and Metro Court became home to Manning Enterprises. Todd also ran a tabloid called The Sun which temporarily employed Heather Webber as a gossip columnist. When Todd left town in 2013, Manning Enterprises was discontinued and Connie re-acquired her rights to Metro Court. The hotel is now also the location for the Nurses' Ball, which returned after twelve years of absence, in 2013. In June of 2013, Olivia Falconeri is shot on the terrace by Ava Jerome, who was attempting to murder Franco. Just a few months later, Connie Falconeri is murdered in her office by Ava, who's initials were left written in blood. After Connie's death, Olivia Falconeri inherited her cousin's rights to Metro Court and quickly evicts mob boss and editor of Crimson, Julian Jerome. Less than a month later Sonny Corinthos leases the office for his mob and coffee business. In December 2014, the Metro Court Restaurant was renovated with new paint and furniture. Olivia later stated the details were finalized by Carly. On New Year’s Eve 2014, Carly gives an amnesic Jason Morgan a job as a bartender. She later hires Jason permanently after she giving him a room to stay in at the hotel. Directly after the 2015 Nurses ball, Olivia goes into labor at the hotel, forcing Patrick Drake and Sam McCall to deliver her and Julian Jerome's son, Leo. Businesses The office of the fashion magazine Crimson is housed within the Metro Court. Crimson was run by Connie Falconeri and later Julian Jerome. In 2015, not long after Julian leaves the mob he starts a new company at Metro Court called WMA. He also hires Nina Reeves as Crimson’s new editor with Maxie Jones returning to job of assistant. The office of Sonny Corinthos' company, Corinthos Coffee, is also housed at Metro Court. Amenities The hotel has many floors, and includes a restaurant and both an indoor and outdoor bar. Parties are often held at the restaurant. It also has an indoor swimming pool, a spa, solarium, and ballroom. Gallery JaxMetroCourt.png|Original owner Jasper Jacks unveils the Metro Court logo. (2004) MetroCourtHostage.png|The Metro Court Lobby is taken hostage. (2007) MetroCourtRestaurant.jpg|The Metro Court Restaurant. (2007) MetroCourtRestaurant.png|The Metro Court Bar. (2013) MetroCourtBallroom.png|The Nurses' Ball, which is held in Metro Court's Ball Room. CarlyOlivia.png|Co-owners Carly Jacks and Olivia Falconeri. CorinthosCoffee.png|Corinthos Coffee within Metro Court. MetroCourt.jpg|The renovated Metro Court Bar and Entrance. (2014) MetroCourtRenovated.png|The renovated Metro Court Restaurant. (2014) Category:Locations Category:2000s Category:2010s